Shu
Shu is the first and eldest son of Karlheinz. His brother, Reiji, and him are the sons of Karlheinz and his second wife, Beatrix. Personality Shu is usually seen sleeping anywhere he can find a comfortable spot. Though he is apathetic and lazy, Shu loves nothing but music. It is noted that he is always listening to music, even in the bath. Shu loves the classical music, ranging from the piano to violin. He has a lack of motivation and is also lazy enough to do almost nothing. This is seen when Yui needs to persuade him to stay awake and do something for himself. Shu's somewhat bored with life due to all that happened in his past. Despite being the eldest son (that's related to Karlheinz), he doesn't take any responsibility to look after his younger brothers and the house (this led to Karlheinz returning and taking over the house). He mostly complains about how he has to 'deal with their problems' so he usually pushed this job to Reiji. Shu is also somewhat of a pervert as he usually teases Yui about wearing unattractive panties and bras. When he was younger he was a very wild and fun loving child, often running away from home to play with Edgar. He was also a very thankful and caring child gaining attachments to different animals as seen when Akilor took all six of them out to hunt for Kanato's bats with Edgar Jr as the hunting dog. He looked up to Akilor, despite them not being related, and wanted to be like him when he got older and be able to make his brothers all happy the way Akilor did. History Due to Cordelia's competing with Beatrix lead to her focusing all her attention on him in order to raises him into an heir and beat Cordelia. She felt suffocated by the attention, restrictions and responsibilities placed on him, which led him to run away from home or run away to Akilor's room. He spent most of his time in Akilor's room playing, listening and talking to him. He would often go to the music room where Akilor would be playing some kind of classical instrument. This could be the reason why Shu only listens to classical music now. He met Edgar, a human boy from a remote village near the mansion. The two got along well and became best friends. Edgar even gave Shu a puppy to look after, who he later called Edgar Jr, but the puppy was taken off him by Beatrix only for Akilor to steal the puppy back and tell Shu he could keep it in his room and see him anytime. Shu even brought Edgar to the mansion sometimes to play, he even brought him along when they all went to hunt down Kanato's bats (led by Akilor). Because of Shu's habit to run off to play with Edgar, Reiji destroyed Edgar's village in a fire in a misguided attempt to help his mother. Despite his protests, Edgar went into the fire to save his parents but died, only to be found out later that he was saved by Akilor unknown to Edgar and the others. Because of Edgar's death, Shu blamed himself and developed severe trauma from the incident despite Akilor trying to comfort him saying that it wasn't his fault and that even if Edgar died he's in a good place now. With Reiji's mocking jabs that he was useless and couldn't do anything for himself, Shu withdrew into himself and lost interest in doing anything except when provoked by Reiji. During this withdrawal he even treated Akilor as dust, saying that "shouldn't you be cleaning?" when Akilor offered to play with him to cheer him up. Because of this and Akilor's 'betrayal' he was never able to say sorry to him. As punishment for failing his exam and having to repeat a school year, Shu's father sent him to train in the snowy mountains of the North Pole, despite Akilor arguing against it and offering to take his place, even going so far as fighting Karlheinz for Shu though he ended up losing and also received a punishment by Karl Heinz and Cordelia. She said that he had to be careful not to fall into the ocean. Ayato commented that is was a real survival trip since Shu had to fight polar bears and was scratched when he came back home to which Akilor treated despite Shu's rude comments on how he really was the maid of the house. Relatives *Karlheinz (father) *Beatrix (mother) *Ritcher (uncle) *Hototo (uncle) *Akilor (older not blood related-brother) *Reiji Sakamaki (younger brother) *Ayato Sakamaki (younger half-brother) *Kanato Sakamaki (younger half-brother) *Laito Sakamaki (younger half-brother) *Subaru Sakamaki (younger half-brother) *Sebastian (nephew) Trivia *He was in charge of looking after an infant Luna Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Pure-blood Category:Pure-Blood Category:Alive